


The Winchesters and "God"

by twosaltyhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arrested, Jail, Speeding, canon kind of, car search, criminals, live pd, tv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosaltyhunters/pseuds/twosaltyhunters
Summary: The Winchester brothers and Castiel are speeding when Dean gets pulled over. The cops happen to be filming the whole thing and everything is aired on live television.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this prompt a while ago when watching Live PD. I've always loved the storylines of the boys getting arrested/recognized, so I just made it happen on a huge scale I guess. I left this open-ended because I want to eventually start this and try to make it a full fic, but for now, it's just a short one shot, so enjoy.

“Dean, don’t you think you’re going a little fast?”

“Too fast Sammy? Who do you think I am?”

Sam huffed at his brother, wanting to argue more and tell him to slow down but knowing it would go to waste. Dean never listened to Sam when it came to driving. The Impala belonged to Dean and Dean could do what he wanted with her. He had a big problem with wanting to get to where he wanted to be very quickly, regardless of the laws. Surprisingly, Dean has never been pulled over but it’s bound to happen at one point.

From the back seat of the Impala, Sam heard Castiel say in his gravelly voice, “Sam’s right Dean. It’s not safe to go that far over the speed limit.”

Dean took his focus off the road to turn around and look at Castiel. Sam yelled at Dean but his protests were ignored. “Really?” Dean questioned, betrayed. “You too? Let me have a little fun sometimes!”

Castiel fixed Dean with an unimpressed look and said, “Dean please keep your eyes on the road.”

Dean rolled his eyes and turned back around while sighing the words, “yes mom.” 

It was at this point that the men and angel heard the sirens…

***

Jesse Todd just settled on the couch for a night of tv watching. It was a long week at work and he needed a break. The only way he knew how to do that was channel surfing until he found the perfect thing to watch.

Jesse was deep into his surfing when he scrolled upon Live PD. “My favorite show!” He exclaimed to himself.

When he tuned into the show, it was toward the beginning. Now it’s around halfway through. The show had finally switched over to Franklin County, which was his county in Ohio, and Deputies William Castle and Josh Crosby were driving the police car when they saw a car speeding.

While Deputy Castle turned on the sirens, Deputy Crosby addressed the camera from the passenger seat and said, “See, up ahead there is what seems to be an Impala speeding” while pointing to the black beauty. Jesse couldn’t take his eyes off of the car. As a car nut himself, he knew how to spot a good car. The car was a black Chevy Impala in what looked to be great condition. 

Jesse realized he hadn’t been listening to the Deputies while he was drooling over the car when they finally reached the Impala and got out of the police car. He watched as the deputies made their way out of the car and started talking to the driver. The cameraman finally caught up to the deputies and the shot panned to the inside of the car. There were three men in total, two up front and one in the back, but all of Jesse’s focus was on the man in the driver’s seat. 

The man was really fucking hot, to say the least. He had perfectly spiked brown hair that was short on the sides and longer on top. His eyes were a dark green color and his nose was smattered in freckles that Jesse could only see because he was looking very a closely. He wasn’t surprised that a man as good looking as him had a car to match his beauty.

Jesse relented in his deep analyzation on the man’s looks to observe the other two men. One had long dark hair parted in the middle with killer sideburns and the other man had very dark hair and was wearing a trenchcoat. It was hard to see what the other men really looked like because of the dark.

After looking at the three men, he started to listen to the driver and the deputies. Deputy Castle seems to have already asked for license and registration. The driver had a nice voice too, Jesse noted. The conversation was the standard cop pull-over-for-speeding type discussion. Things like “do you know how fast you were going?” and “do you know the speed limit” among other things. The driver answered all the questions calmly.

It seems the Deputies were irked by his calmness at the situation so they asked him if they could search his car. When the man declined, the Deputies were even more put off by this. Deputy Castle and Deputy Crosby went off on the side to talk for a little bit then came back to the cameraman to discuss their plan. “We’re going to get a warrant to search the car.” Deputy Castle said. “We noticed a dark red substance on the sides of the car, which we believe is blood. That’s why we’re asking to search his car.”

The two men walked to the side to call their connections back at the police department and tell them they need a search warrant and why. Not too long later, another police car comes by with two more officers to give them the warrant. One of them goes up to the Impala and tell the three men to “get out of the car. We have a search warrant.”

The men reluctantly get out of the car and stand off to the side. Now Jesse can see them better. The one with long hair is very tall. The driver is also tall but shorter than him. The last man is shorter than the driver. The middleman was talking to the tall one and he looked almost nervous while the shorter man looked very stoic. 

The cops searched the front row and back row and found nothing incriminating. It was when they got to the trunk that something else happened. At first glance, nothing seemed out of place. But when they were about to close the trunk and clear the car as safe, deputy Crosby noticed that the bottom of the trunk was propped up a little. The two deputies searching the car looked up at the three men suspiciously before bringing their attention back to the trunk. They felt around the bottom of it for a little bit before they felt something. They pulled up on it and the whole bottom opened up. In it contained a whole arsenal. Jesse felt his eyes go wide and he watched with even more fascination.

The cops stood there, shocked before they looked around to see that, yes, all these were real weapons. There were regular guns to knives to ninja stars and even a grenade launcher. There also seemed to be a lot of satanic symbols and an excessive amount of salt. After they really realized what all these were, they took out their guns and pulled them on the three men.

“Put your hands where we can see them!” One of the deputies yelled. Jesse didn’t know which one did it. All three men seemed to realize what the deputies found and Jesse could hear the middleman shout “shit!” before they all complied with the orders. The policemen marched up to the guys, the cameraman following behind. 

“Want to tell us why you have a whole god damn arsenal in your trunk?” Deputy Castle yelled with the question being aimed at the driver.

The driver seemed to get over his previous state of shock from the hidden compartment being seen as a smirk slid into place on his lips. “Well you see officer, we use those for protection.” He paused for a second and then continued in a much lower voice that could barely be heard from the television. “You never know what’s out there.”

Deputy Castle ignored the driver’s second comment and focused on the first. “It’s Deputy. And I’m sure you don’t need that much protection.” The driver was about to start talking again but Deputy Castle cut him off before he could start. “Remind me of your names again. All of your names.”

Again, the green-eyed man didn’t have a chance to answer because the very tall man answered instead. “I’m Rick and this is my older brother Matt,” he pointed at the middle man,” and my cousin Kori,” then he pointed at the dark haired man.

“Last names,” Deputy Crosby demanded.

It was the tall man who spoke again, Rick. “We all share the same last name. Smith.”

After a little while of getting more information, Deputy Crosby and the cameraman went off to the side to talk and call in backup while Deputy Castle stayed with Rick, Matt and Kori to make sure they don’t do anything they shouldn’t be doing.

The cameraman filmed the call Deputy Crosby made to request backup and information on Rick, Matt and Kori Smith. When he ended the call, he did something odd. He addressed the cameraman directly. “Anything you need to say about this?” He asked.

“No, I don’t think so.” He hesitated before speaking again. “But don’t you think those guys look a little familiar? I don’t know exactly what from, but they look so familiar. It’s kind of bothering me that I can’t remember.”

“Now that you mention it, they do. I don’t know about Kori, but the other two look very familiar actually.” The cameraman then turned to the trio plus Deputy Castle and zoomed in on their faces. Deputy Crosby looked too. After a little bit of staring, Jesse could hear the officer gasp. The cameraman quickly zoomed out and turned back to Deputy Crosby. “Remember the Winchesters?” After the cameraman didn’t answer, he started to talk about the Winchesters. “The brothers who were on the FBI’s most wanted list many times? They supposedly died around 11 years ago? Then came back and died eight years ago? I even heard that they were back about three years ago but that was just a rumor.”

The cameraman seemed to finally remember who he was talking about. He said, “Oh my god. Do you think those are the Winchesters?”

“I don’t know. They sure look like them. And if I remember correctly, they drove a 1967 Chevy Impala too. Here, let me go find their pictures. The mug shots were everywhere.” Officer Crosby pulled out his phone and searched “The Winchester Brothers” and hit images. Many pictures came up. There were the mugshots and pictures of the car and pictures that civilians took of them. Jesse could see their faces and it was so obvious that two of the three men standing on the roadside were not who they said they were.

They decided to go confront Rick, Matt and Kori so they left their spot by the police car to walk over to where the other four men were standing. The camera shot was on the boys but Jesse saw that Deputy Crosby pulled Deputy Castle to the side to talk. Jesse assumed that it was so Deputy Castle could be informed of Rick and Matt’s true identities. Now that Jesse was really looking at the men, he thought he recognized “Kori” too, but he didn’t look into it too much. 

When the deputies came back, it was Deputy Castle who spoke. “So, want to try giving us your real names?”

“We don’t know what you’re talking about,” “Matt” said. “My name’s Matt, and this is Rick and Kori.”

“Don’t you play games with us boys. We know who you really are,” Castle growled.

For the first time all night, “Kori” spoke up. “Deputies, we honestly don’t know what you’re talking about. We were just going up to Columbus so we could go to a late dinner and Matt decided it was a good idea to speed.”

“Oh really. Then explain the blood on the sides of the car.” “Rick” and “Kori” turned to each other with wide eyes before looking at the car to see the blood. Jesse couldn’t hear it but he could see both men mutter “shit” under their breaths. “We know you’re the Winchesters. Don’t know who this one is,” he pointed to “Kori”, “but we know that you are the infamous Sam and Dean Winchester who are supposed to be dead.”

“Matt” laughed nervously before saying, “Deputy. My name is Matt. I’m an Aquarius. I enjoy long walks on the beach, sunsets and frisky women.” He said that last line with a smirk

“That is something Dean Winchester said during a confession 13 years ago!” Deputy Crosby exclaimed. 

“Matt” looked at his two companions before sighing and said, “Wow. A fan.”

“I ain’t no fan.” Deputy Crosby spits out.” I know of everything you did because I had to be aware of who you guys were. Terrorizing the states for years before you died. Twice! And now you’re back at it again and we have to deal with you scumbags.”

“Woah there deputy no need to get all mean.” Deputy Crosby got red from anger at the words, but Jesse didn’t hear his response because his best friend, Peter, was calling him.

“Hello?” Jesse asked after picking up.

“Dude, are you watching the news?”

“No, I’m watching shit go down on Live PD. What’s happening on the news?”

“Oh, you’re actually watching it so you know I guess. The news about the Winchesters is everywhere. All the news stations have started talking about it and are playing clips from Live PD.”

“Oh,” was all Jesse could say.

“Yeah well, this whole thing is blowing up. I mean, the Winchesters! How are they alive? What have they been doing this whole time? Why are they in our County? What were they doing…” Peter just kept asking more and more questions but Jesse wasn’t listening. His focus was on “Kori”. He had been staring at him for a long time and he thought he finally recognized him.

Jesse interrupted Peter’s talking and said, “Hey do you remember a while back when there was that one dude who went around different churches and claimed he was God? I think he killed a bunch of people too.”

“Oh yeah. He killed a senator and all her workers I think.”

“I think that’s who the other dude is.”

After a moment of silence, Peter yelled, “Holy shit! That is him!”

“Hey let me call you back in a few minutes,” Jesse told Peter.

“Alright.”

Jesse hung up and immediately called the Franklin County police to tell them who the third guy was. When he hung up, he started watching the show again. He could see Deputy Castle look at his phone and then answer it. When he came back, he looked at “Kori” and said “You’re the crazy guy. The one back in 2011 who claimed he was God.”

“Yes. That’d be me.”

“And what’s your name?” Deputy Castle asked.

“My name is Castiel.”

Castiel… Jesse thought. Odd name. Jesse once again pulled his thoughts away from the boys so he could call his friend again. When Peter answered, the first thing he said was, “Why’d you leave?”

“So I could call the police and tell them who the third man was. Apparently, his name is Castiel,” Jesse told him.

“Castiel. Odd name.”

“That’s what I thought,” Jesse said humorously.

Both men fell into silence after that. Jesse was watching Live PD and Peter was watching the news.

After a little bit, Peter told Jesse what was happening on the news. Apparently, the whole thing was a bigger deal than Jesse thought. After it was revealed that the Winchester brothers and Castiel were paired together, everyone went crazy. The people reporting the news who weren’t even in central Ohio were obviously shaken up.

When Peter was finished, Jesse told Peter what was happening on Live PD. Which Peter probably already knew because he was watching the news, but Jesse didn’t care. At that moment, the police were looking shocked to have three very well known and dangerous criminals standing in front of them. One question Jesse asked was Of all things, why was speeding what they got caught for? 

In the end, Sam and Dean and Castiel ended up getting arrested. They would all have to go to court and but they would be held in a maximum security prison until then. Jesse was just happy that after 14 years, the world was finally safe from the dangerous trio. 

Until it wasn’t...


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean and Castiel were in some deep shit. They had been arrested many times. Hell, even Sam and Dean were sent to a government-owned prison in the middle of Colorado! But all three of them knew that this wouldn’t be like the other times they had been arrested. This was going to be different and worse. Not only did the cops know who they were, but so did the whole public. At least last time when they were caught it was all on the down low. Now everyone knew that they were alive and they’re all in different states of panic because the Winchesters and Crazy Castiel were loose for years and have only now been captured.

To put this in perspective, even stoic, expressionless Castiel was having a bit of a freakout.

The boys were all handcuffed and shoved side by side into the back of one police car. They didn’t know why the other police car wasn’t being used to hold one of them, but none of them wanted to say anything. The back seat of the car was cramped with Castiel sitting in the middle and the brothers on either side of him. None of them had any leg room and they kept accidentally stabbing each other with their elbows. 

Dean was sitting there in his own dreamland when he whispered in Castiel’s ear, “I never imagined this would be why we’re in a police car together. I always thought of us playing out some of my-” Sam coughed really loud and Dean and Castiel both looked over at him to see Sam giving them a bitchface while also being super red. Dean started to laugh and even Cas gave a little quirk of the lips.

“Sorry, Sammy forgot you were here. I was just about to tell Cas all the things I would do to him in a car like this.” Sam grew a couple of shades darker and his bitchface deepened. Even Castiel started to feel some blood rush to his face from Dean’s words. Sam shook his head and huffed out the word “unbelievable”. Dean snickered at that.

“Oh, I’m glad you think this is funny, Dean. But you’re not the one who has to deal with you and Cas constantly being all lovey-dovey. You guys are constantly all over each other! Imagine if I was like that with someone all the time!”

“That’d be amazing. My little brother getting all handsy with his girlfriend. Awe so cute.”

“Shut up Dean.”

“No, you!” This was the last thing said before the brothers tried to fight each other. In the back of a police car. In handcuffs. Castiel didn’t even try to stop them from fighting and he got a good laugh from their childishness. Only after a minute or two of playful fighting, one of the cops banged on the window and yelled, “calm it down in there!”

Dean just laughed and yelled right back. “Don’t ruin our fun just ‘cause you don’t like us.”

The cop, who was on Sam’s side of the car, rushed over to Dean’s side and opened his door. He crouched down so he was around eye level with Dean and said in a low and threatening voice, “Mr. Winchester, it’s not that I don’t like you. It’s that I despise you. You have been terrorizing this country since 2005 and now that we’ve finally got you, I'm feeling pretty good about myself. And if you ruin this for me, we’re going to have a problem.”

Dean was unfazed by the cop’s whole talk and only responded with, “What’s your name.”

“Deputy Josh Crosby.”

“Well, Deputy Josh Crosby, we’re not as bad as you may think.”

“What are you trying to say?”

Before Dean could go on, Sam coughed again and said, “Dean, don’t.”

Dean turned to Sam and laughed. “Of course not,” he muttered.

Castiel decided then was a good moment to speak up. “Deputy I’m sorry for Dean here. He doesn’t like the authorities.”

“It’s no surprise,” Deputy Crosby responded with heavy sarcasm. Before the conversation could go any further, the cop stood up and slammed the door shut. He walked back over to the other officers. Then he and another cop came back toward the car the boys were in while the two other cops and the cameraman went to the other police car. Crosby sat in the passenger side while the other cop got in the driver’s side.

“And who might you be?” Dean asked in a teasing tone.

The cop, however, was not up to deal with Dean’s bullshit. He responded with, “My name is deputy William Castle. Now, my night has already been long enough and I don’t need it to be any worse. So, what all three of you are going to do is sit there quietly until we get to the station. You will cooperate with us and everything will go smoothly.”

Sam and Castiel both said, “Yes, sir,” while Dean sat there with a small smirk on his face.

During the ride, the boys did not stay quiet at all. Dean immediately started to get noisy and annoying and Sam tried to deal with him. Castiel just sat there quietly like he was supposed to do. It seemed like Dean was trying to be the most annoying human being on the planet. He commented on the evening sky and the trees and when he commented on a car, he gasped really loud. Sam and Castiel both looked at him with a small feeling of fear that disappeared after Dean said, “My baby.”

Sam and Castiel started to laugh, which confused the cops. Then Dean really started to panic. “Oh no. My baby. What are they going to do to her? Will someone take her? What’s going to happen.” Dean was incoherently rushing all these questions and comments out of his mouth. Then Castiel said, “Dean, I’m sure your car will be in good hands. No one would want to ruin your car. Even if it does belong to one of the most dangerous men in history.” That earned a glare from Dean and two chuckles from the men in the front of the car.

“What? Something funny to you two?” Dean angrily asked.

Deputy Castle was the one to respond. “Yeah actually. I’m not going to lie and say your car was just like any old car. Right now, your car is sitting on the side of the road. Hopefully, someone from the station will go pick it up soon before it gets ruined or stolen.” By the end of this, Castle was smirking and so was Crosby.

Dean started to get heated but before he could retort and get himself in any more trouble, Sam said, “Come on Dean. The Impala’s going to be fine.” Dean wanted to protest that too but then Cas pitched in again. He said, in a soft and comforting voice, “Yes Dean. Your baby will be fine. There’s no need to worry.” Dean was still worried but he let it go.

About fifteen minutes after Dean started to worry about the Impala, they arrived at the station. Crosby and Castle got out and waited for one more cop to show up. When she came out, they pulled the boys out of the car and shoved them into the station. When they went in, everyone stopped what they were doing just to watch the Winchesters and Castiel.

The boys were walked to their cell, where they were thrown in. They sat down either on the floor or a bunk and just sat there in silence. After a few minutes, someone finally muttered something.

“How are we going to get ourselves out of this one?”


End file.
